


Peeyew, Rosalina Farted

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Princess Rosalina needed to release a lot of farts, so she decided to eat all the cans of baked beans she had in the kitchen of her Comet Observatory. With a mighty grumble from her gas filled stomach, Rosalina unleashed a huge bassy storm of stinky flatulence, the rotten egg smell making the power on the observatory going out as it was too much for it to handle. Fanning the air from the smelly farts she made, Rosalina realized one critical thing... she was going to need to buy diapers and air fresheners to make her home feel clean after her pants pooping flatulence.


End file.
